


Dance

by Skittymon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/M, Rua and Ruka also make an appearance, Tops Yugo!Au, Yugo's wearing a suit, that's why i wrote this, they are best wingman/woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittymon/pseuds/Skittymon
Summary: "Every time Yugo has sneaked out to visit Rin in the Commons or Rin has climbed up to Yugo’s apartment complex to see him and the twins Yugo was never what Rin envisioned someone from the Tops to be like. Yugo’s loud, ill-mannered, gets food all over his clothes, and talks waaaaay too much about Jack Atlas. He always tells Rin that he hates the perfect mold he has to fit into and how he can never be himself - which is one of the main reasons Yugo hates attending these events.So seeing Yugo with his hair gelled down, with perfect posture, and-Rin could feel heat rising to her cheeks. She did not expect Yugo to look this nice in a suit."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should bring over some of works from tumblr to here.

The banquet hall is grander and more gaudy than Rin could have ever imagined. Everything in the room seems to shine, the floor, the tables, even the curtains, and Rin wouldn’t be surprised if they were all made out of crystals or something else just as extravagant.

Rin pulls up the strap of her dress up once more and she can already see people of the Tops giving her looks. Rin huffs, the two tailors assigned to her earlier did not care to give Rin proper measuring for her dress, most likely because they were to help a lowly Common; thus leaving Rin with a dress a bit too big and heels that Rin knows will kill her by the end of tonight. 

Rin looks around to see if she can find any of the other contestants competing in the Friendship Cup and after while she spots a few who are from the Tops but none who are Commons like her. Rin takes a deep breath and tries to repress the urge to leave the banquet and this very moment.

Yugo has told her stories about the fancy dinners he is forced to attend and how boring and dull they are. Rin at the time shrugged of his words since she assumed that the banquets and parties that the Tops have must be something out of a fairy tale and Yugo has attended too many.

After half a hour of seeing people who wear way too much jewelry just standing around and drinking wine Rin starts to believe Yugo was telling the truth. Rin sighs, looks like she’ll have to apologize to Yugo the next time she sees him.

It takes another thirty minutes of boring rich people telling each inside jokes and Rin sitting in the corner eating all the food she can get her hands on without being judge for her to decide that she should leave the banquet.

She slowly makes her way to the door (to prevent the death traps on her feet from killing her), but before she’s out the door she hears footsteps running toward her.

“Wait, Rin!”

Rin turns to see two young children coming toward her, “Rua, Ruka?” While anyone from the Tops was invited to come tonight she hadn’t expected the two to come since they seem to hate banquets as much as Yugo. 

Rua gets to her first and he looks like he’s about to panic, “You’re not leaving are you, Rin?”

Rin frowns, “I am. You guys wer-”

“YOU CAN’T LEAVE YET!” Both twins shout and Rin jumps in surprise.

“I mean,” Ruka says a moment later, “this is your first banquet right? You should enjoy it as much as possible.”

“Yea!” Rua agrees and both twins grab Rin’s wrists and escorts her to the middle of the banquet hall. 

As they release her Ruka smiles, “You can’t attend one of these and not have at least one dance.”

Rin frowns once more, “But there’s no music playing-”

“Leave that to us!” Rua grins as he and Ruka leave Rin alone in the middle of hall with people starting to stare at her.

“Rua, Ruka!” Rin calls out to the twins but they don’t look back to her. “Who I am suppose to dance with anyways?!”

In her panic Rin does not hear someone walk up behind her. So when the person pokes her shoulder, Rin lets out a small shriek. 

The person laughs, “Calm down, Rin-Rin. You need to relax a bit.”

Relief sets into Rin, “Yugo!” She turns to see her a friend but then is left speechless.

Every time Yugo has sneaked out to visit Rin in the Commons or Rin has climbed up to Yugo’s apartment complex to see him and the twins Yugo was never what Rin envisioned someone from the Tops to be like. Yugo’s loud, ill-mannered, gets food all over his clothes, and talks waaaaay too much about Jack Atlas. He always tells Rin that he hates the perfect mold he has to fit into and how he can never be himself - which is one of the main reasons Yugo hates attending these events.

So seeing Yugo with his hair gelled down, with perfect posture, and-

Rin could feel heat rising to her cheeks. She did _not_ expect Yugo to look this nice in a suit.

“Is something wrong Rin?” Yugo questions, and wow, even pouting Yugo looks- _no, no, no_   _stop thinking weird things Rin_.

“I’m fine,” Rin replies after a moment. “It just- I- You look really different.”

“So you like my monkey suit?” 

“You look really nice in it. I mean you always look nice, okay not always like when you get pizza sauce all over your shirt and face and have burping competitions with Rua and Yugo why am I rambling I can’t stop.”

Yugo puts his hand on Rin’s shoulder, “You’re probably just nervous! It is you’re first time at one of these things, at first they seem scary but trust me they’re not.”

Right, okay. Rin’s just tensed because she’s never been at Tops event before, not how Yugo’s suit really shows how broad his shoulder ar- _STOP. WITH. THE. WEIRD. THOUGHTS._

Before Rin’s thoughts spiraled even more music begins to fill the hall. Yugo bows and extends his right hand out to Rin with a playful smile on his face, “May I have this dance, Lady Rin?”

Rin takes a breath. It’s still goofy Yugo under all that Tops. Rin curtsies in response, “I’d be honored, Sir Yugo.” 

Yugo grabs Rin waist and left hand, “Put your right hand on my shoulder and follow my lead.”

Rin does and soon Yugo is moving them across the dance floor in such a magical way it feels like Rin’s in one the old fairy tales she read as a child. After a few more moments Rin speaks up, “You’re an amazing dancer Yugo.”

“Thanks,” Yugo says keeping his eyes on Rin, “that’s what ten years of dance lessons does to someone.” Yugo flinches and Rin blinks then looks down.

“Have I…..been stepping on your toes?”

“Yes, did you not notice?”

“Sorry…I was caught up in the moment.”

“Those things hurt Rin!”

“Tell that to my feet Yugo!!”


End file.
